


Degeneracy

by lidenskapelig



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fisting, Blood and Gore, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, M/M, Morbid, Skull Fucking, absolute filth, mentions of vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidenskapelig/pseuds/lidenskapelig
Summary: hidan bites off more than he can chew with his partner kakuzu- will he end up regretting his actions?





	Degeneracy

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so fucking pent up n stressed n i just need to get this out of my system. pls enjoy my shitty fic of porn

Hidan was sitting on a tree stump watching the sun set behind the horizon in a orange to pink sky. It was truly beautiful if you asked Hidan- but his view on “beauty” was quite absurd.... For starters, he found killing innocent people as a form of grace, skill, and artistic ability. And well his second reason is that he finds his Akatsuki partner, Kakuzu, the sexiest damn thing to ever step foot on this planet. The waxy feel to his scars drove Hidan insane, and don’t get him started on the deep, thick stitches embroidered into that tan flesh. Hidan was a steaming hot mess for Kakuzu- but Kakuzu doesn’t necessarily reciprocate. Or, in the ways Hidan enjoys. 

“Oi, ‘Kazu-chaaan,” Hidan looked behind him to the mass hidden in the shadowy trees,”what are we doing for tonight? For sleeping that is. I’m not tying myself to a tree and sleeping on a branch when you DAMN WELL know you have money to spare for a cheap inn!” Hidan crossed his arms getting huffy.

Kakuzu glared at him, unmoved. “Then sleep on the ground like the peasant you are.” Kakuzu stood strong like death itself- he knows how to make even the bravest ninja uneasy. but that’s **other** ninjas, Hidan isn’t like others.

”Listen, you cunt, you are going to be my bed then! And i’m going to enjoy laying on your old, shitty bones and breaking them, old fuck.” Hidan stood up, challenging Kakuzu. It didn’t go unnoticed.

Kakuzu stomped over and grabbed Hidan’s coat and yanked him off the ground a few feet. “Come again, Hidan?” Hidan swallowed, thinking: damn! this man is all too hot! He felt his cock stir whenever Kakuzu would lay his hands on him. “You heard me, bastard.” Kakuzu scowled under his mask,”You just want me as your bed so you can try to wiggle your pathetic dick into me. Tough news, Hidan, it doesn’t work that way in our dynamic.” Hidan saw his two-toned eyes gleam before he was thrown hard into the ground.

Kakuzu pulled out a kunai and quickly dug it into Hidan’s throat. Hidan couldn’t hold back the embarrassing moans and whimpers; fuck, it felt all too good. The pain and pleasure spiking over one another woke up his cock fully. He could see how Kakuzu was starting to enjoy this too; he had a mini tent in his crotch. The kunai started moving quickly in rough circles then horizontally to try to cut his head off. “‘Kuzu-chan! You crazy bastard!!~ Cut my head off, kill me! Kill me, Kakuzu!~” Hidan felt tears stream down his puffy, scarlet cheeks. Kakuzu was huffing hard and groaning as he made an ugly cut around the paler man’s neck. When Hidan would moan about how he wants Kakuzu to end him, it excited Kakuzu in a morbid way.

Kakuzu planted his knee on Hidan’s chest and pulled roughly at the loose head before several popping noises (and excited moans) filled his ears with joy. Hidan’s bloody head laid in his hands. Kakuzu used the pale man’s body as a pillow as he laid back- freeing his aching hard cock. “Be good and do what you have to do, and i’ll fuck you till your ass is nothing but a pulp of blood.” he growled lowly. Kakuzu felt so big and powerful; he can threaten to take Hidan’s life and many of other things yet his body regenerates like he’s never been touched by such impure hands and thoughts. He could do whatever he pleased with his toy.

Hidan saw the flow of blood starting to cover Kakuzu’s massive erection. He blushed hard, that’s **HIS** blood on Kakuzu; he felt like he was claiming the frightening tan man for himself. His jaw went slack as he accepted Kakuzu’s cock fully- only gagging a few times. Chill winds nipped at Kakuzu’s tip when he shoved Hidan to his base- must be poking out of his throat. He roughly picked up a quick speed that Hidan couldn’t relax to; Hidan’s throat constantly began to convulse, trying to gag and vomit. Hard to vomit when your stomach isn’t even attached to you. Hidan kept squeezing Kakuzu in all the right ways according to him. Kakuzu lowered his mask to breathe better as his climax began boil. “Just a little more, ghnn... H-Hidan,” he gently pat Hidan’s silver head. Hidan was truly moved by such an unexpected passionate move.

Kakuzu spewed into Hidan’s throat. His cum dripped from Hidan’s neck along with the younger man’s crimson red blood. Hidan’s eyes were glazed over. Kakuzu went to attaching his head back to his body carefully.

Once the blood started to flow and his body started to accept his head, Hidan was spread out ass in the air for Kakuzu. Hidan knew what was going to happen, and he couldn’t wait; this was like a birthday gift to him. Hidan’s cock harden once more as he felt two thick, calloused fingers penetrate his barely lubed ass. The burning, stinging pain turned his stomach into knots. “‘Kuzuuuu~” Hidan mewed. He heard a low moan and felt the fingers leave. He felt then a warm liquid on his ass, presumably more spit to help lube him, then an entire four- no! five fingers pushing their way in wether he wanted them to or not! Hidan bit his lip till it bled; tears burned his eyes as he felt his ass being torn in two by this girthy hand. Hidan sobbed until he felt his ass go numb and slowly adjust to the intrusion. Once he was well adjusted, he could really get it off.

Kakuzu went only wrist deep, quickly pushing in and out. He made his fist rub that good spot in Hidan’s ass that made him see Jashin. Hidan’s toes curled as he was gently being pushed into the dirt by the hand in him. His warmth enveloped Kakuzu, inviting him in deeper. Kakuzu sped up as he pushed in to his forearm- as far as he could go in the smaller man. Hidan was mewing and sobbing obscene remarks into the dirt but his cock spoke another story. His redden, swollen cock leaked and twitched happily. Kakuzu smiled and attacked Hidan’s g-spot as he reached under and jerked the pale man off. “Good boy, Hidan, just like that.~” “Kakuzu! Oh! I think i’m going to die after this- you better have fucking killed me, you filthy gangrene fuck!~” Hidan moaned as he came rather violently. His hips jutted in Kakuzu’s hand as he rode his high out. Kakuzu withdrew and brought a very tired Jashinist into his arms. He caressed his head gently as they both drift off to bed. 


End file.
